Harry Potter and the return of the dead
by Fantastic Emma
Summary: This story continues where book 5 left off, but takes an unexpected twist following Harry and his parents....... enjoy!


**Harry Potter and the return of the dead **

**Chapter 1: The return of Lilly and James Potter**

It was a warm Sunday afternoon and young Mr Harry Potter was sitting on his bed fast asleep. All was pleasant in the house of number 4 private drive except for Harry's room; as sounds of murmuring and pain were come out from Harry's room. Harry was having another horrible nightmare, about the night of his God father Sirius's death. His nightmare was different than all the others though. He was seeing things from a different point of view, like he was someone else that was watching what was going on. He was at the point in his dream where Sirius had just been hit like always but something strange happened, he was laughing, he was extremely happy about what had happened, then he realised it wasn't him who was the person watching, he was seeing everything though Lord Voldermort's eyes. Harry awoke in great panic; he could hardly breathe and yet felt a calming sensation like someone he loved was near by. He turned around and saw Ron and Harmony looking back at him with frightened and confused looks on their faces.

When Harry had court his breath again he asked Ron "what are you two doing here, how did you get here?" Ron responded shocked and confused "I don't know, one minute I'm at home with mum and Ginny, then I'm here watching you having a horrible nightmare, it felt like I appreciated here or something." "That's weird; do you think you did it yourself?" Harry inquired to Ron and Harmony. Harmony replied very definitely "no definitely not, it must have been someone else." "We should get Dumbledore he'd want to know about this," Harmony said panicked. "You do it then," Harry said quickly. "Why; he'd want to hear it from you most wouldn't he?" Ron asked confused. "No, no it should be you and Harmony, do it now would you?" Harry said to Ron suspiciously. Ron was about to argue with Harry but Harmony grabs Ron's arm and gives him a look of let it go. They walk over to the fire place down stairs and use the flu powder network to get back to Ron's house.

Once at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley was in a panic, asking what happened, where they were and what is going on? Once Harmony had explained everything to Mrs Weasly; she went and sent for Dumbledore right away. Mrs Weasly told Fred and George to go and pick up the rest of Harry's things; as he should stay with them for the rest of the holidays. Harry agreed and Fred and George went with Harry to collect his things. After they had returned Dumbledore was there waiting for them. Harry explains his part in everything except the part about him laughing and him feeling like he needed someone close to him nearby. Dumbledore gathered from this, that he had no idea how Ron and Harmony had gotten there. Something occurred to Harry, it was him who had done this, but how and why did he do it? Where did he get the power to do it? This frightened Harry and he started to panic, he went outside casually and saw something very strange, it was his parents staring back at him, smiling and giving him comfort. All of a sudden he just knew he had gotten this power from his parents. They had left it within him when they had died.

Harry turned around and saw everyone outside with him and then he realised they could see his parents too. Harry spoke to his parents quietly saying "why are you here? How are you here?" They replied to him "we are always with you, watching over you." "How is that possible?" Harry wondered to himself. "Harry we don't have much time, but you need to remember you have the strength within you to defeat Voldermort, and you need to let go of your anger, if you truly wish to defeat him," Lilly Potter replied. Then he walked closer to them and took the medallion his father was handing to him. He saw his family standing with him. He smiley and looked up, but they were gone.

Harry could hear Dumbledore yelling at him, "Harry wake up, wake up." With a sudden jolt he woke up and realised it was all a dream, he was lying on the floor of the Weasley kitchen, Dumbledore said to Harry "thank goodness you're awake we've been worried about you; you were unconscious for a long time, you hit your head on a frying pan flying through the air one of Fred and Georges practical jokes, are you ok?" "I think so but I had the weirdest dream." Harry replied. "Really, what about?" Harmony asked curiously. His eyes coming back into focus Harry told everyone about how he had seen his parents and they had given him a medallion.

After a long sleep Harry woke up to see Ron standing over him with a terrified expression on his face, he was holding something; it was his parent's medallion. "Where did you find that?" Harry insisted. "It was in your hand you were grasping it; I thought you might drop it so I took it out of your hand and …. Look!" Harry showed Ron the picture of his family. Harry ran down the stairs to find Dumbledore.

He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea with Mr and Mrs Weasley. He shouted terrified "how did I get this?" Dumbledore looked fathomed and confused; which was strange since he never looks that way, but he replied rather lost for words "I have not an idea; this is really odd even for me, it may very well have been your parents, somehow connecting with you through your subconscious; as they cannot through a physical plane." Harry looked down at his feet then looked back up; he began to open his mouth but closed it again. Harry opened his mouth again and said softly "its time I told Mr and Mrs Weasley everything about the night Sirus died?" Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "it's your decision do what you wish."

Harry told Mr and Mrs Weasley everything he knew but he used one of Harmony's charms so when Mr and Mrs Weasley signed the piece of parchment they would never be able to reveal the information to anyone else even if torched.

The next few days went by in slow motion it seemed but Harry didn't see his parents again. Dumbledore stopped by the Burrow every now and then to check on Harry and make sure he was alright. Harry's days were filled with thinking about hid parents wondering what they were like and wishing they were still alive. A few days later Harry was holding onto the medallion his parents had left him thinking of them again when he passed out again. He went into a dream state where his parents appeared to him again. His mother Lilly Potter said to Harry "do not wonder why we have come to you Harry, this is not Voldermort's doing, he cannot get into your mind while we are here; and he cannot find out we have contacted you, we have safe guarded the important information in your mind so Voldermort is unable to access it anymore." "How are you able to do this?" Harry replied fathomed. "We cannot tell you son, but you have to have faith and trust your heart, you know we are telling you the truth," James Potter told Harry while smiling back at him.

He was released from the dream state to see Dumbledore and Harmony standing over him. "Are you ok Harry?" Harmony insisted. "Sure why not? There's got to be a less painful way to do this," Harry told the others focussing his eyes and putting his glasses on. "I saw them again Professor Dumbledore," Harry said with reluctance. "Who did you see?" Ron said mindlessly. "My parents Ron," Harry replied sarcastically. "What did they say to you this time?" Dumbledore asked Harry kindly. "Well lets just say Voldermort can't get into my mind anymore do gathered information." "How is that possible?" Harmony asked fathomed. "I don't know myself, they didn't tell me, but I know they are telling me the truth in my heart." Harry told everyone heart felt.


End file.
